god_is_bij_onsfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
God gebruikt Zijn Almacht en wijze manier van werken om in alle dingen te voorzien en het overleven van de mensheid te waarborgen
In het begin hadden we het over de leefomgeving van de mensheid en wat [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/ God] deed, bereidde en regelde voor deze omgeving, evenals de relaties tussen alles wat God voor de mensheid bereidde en hoe God met deze relaties omging om te voorkomen dat alle dingen schade toebrachten aan de mensheid. God loste ook de negatieve invloeden op de omgeving van de mens op, die werden veroorzaakt door de verschillende elementen teweeggebracht door alle dingen; Hij gaf ze de mogelijkheid om hun functies te maximaliseren, en schiep voor de mensheid een gunstige omgeving, en alle heilzame elementen, waardoor de mensheid zich kon aanpassen aan zo’n omgeving en de cyclus van geboorte en dood normaal door kon gaan. Vervolgens was het voedsel nodig voor het menselijk lichaam − dagelijks eten en drinken. Dit is ook een noodzakelijke voorwaarde voor het voortbestaan van de mensheid. Dat wil zeggen, het menselijk lichaam kan niet leven door alleen maar te ademen, met alleen het zonlicht of de wind, of alleen een geschikte temperatuur. Ze moeten ook hun maag vullen. Deze dingen om hun magen te vullen zijn ook volledig door God bereid voor de mensheid − dit is de bron van het voedsel van de mensheid. Als je deze rijke en overvloedige producten ziet − de bronnen van voedsel en drank van de mensheid − kun je dan zeggen dat God de bron is voor de voorziening voor de mensheid en alle dingen? Als God alleen maar bomen en gras of gewoon verschillende levende wezens had geschapen toen Hij alle dingen schiep, als die verschillende levende wezens en planten allemaal voor vee en schapen waren om te eten, of voor zebra’s, herten en verschillende andere soorten dieren (bijvoorbeeld, leeuwen eten dingen zoals zebra’s en herten, tijgers eten dingen zoals lammeren en varkens) maar er was geen enkel ding geschikt voor mensen om te eten, zou dat werken? Nee. De mensheid zou niet hebben kunnen blijven overleven. Wat zou er gebeurd zijn als mensen alleen boombladeren aten? Zou dat werken? Kunnen mensen het gras eten dat voor schapen is bedoeld? Misschien is het oké als ze het een keertje proberen, maar als ze het op de lange termijn blijven eten, zullen de menselijke magen het niet aankunnen en zullen ze niet lang meegaan. Er zijn zelfs dingen die door dieren kunnen worden gegeten, maar als mensen ze eten, worden ze vergiftigd. Er zijn enkele giftige dingen die dieren kunnen eten zonder dat het ze kwaad doet, maar mensen kunnen niet hetzelfde. Met andere woorden, God schiep menselijke wezens, dus God kent het best de principes en structuur van het menselijk lichaam en Hij weet wat mensen nodig hebben. God weet alles over de samenstelling en inhoud, wat we nodig hebben, hoe de interne organen van het menselijk lichaam functioneren, absorberen, elimineren en verteren. Mensen hebben geen idee en soms eten ze en voegen er blindelings dingen aan toe. Ze voegen te veel toe en dat leidt uiteindelijk tot onbalans. Als je de dingen eet en geniet die God normaal voor je heeft bereid, dan gaat alles goed met je. Ook al heb je soms een slecht humeur en heb je een bloedstuwing, het maakt niet uit. Je hoeft alleen maar een speciale plant te eten en de stuwing zal verdwijnen. God heeft al deze dingen bereid. Dus, in Gods ogen staat de mens ver boven elk ander levend wezen. God bereidde een leefomgeving voor allerlei soorten planten en bereidde voedsel en een leefomgeving voor allerlei soorten dieren, maar alleen de eisen van de mens ten opzichte van zijn eigen leefomgeving zijn het strengst en mogen niet worden verwaarloosd. Anders zou de mensheid zich niet normaal kunnen blijven ontwikkelen en voortplanten en een leven leiden. God weet dit het beste in Zijn hart. Toen God dit deed, vond Hij het belangrijker dan alle andere dingen. Misschien kun je het belang niet inzien van een onbeduidend iets dat je ziet en waar je van geniet, of iets waar je mee geboren bent en waar je van kunt genieten, maar God heeft het al lang geleden voor je geregeld, in zijn wijsheid. God heeft alle negatieve factoren die ongunstig zijn voor de mensheid en die het menselijk lichaam kunnen schaden, zo goed mogelijk geëlimineerd en opgelost. Wat maakt dit duidelijk? Maakt het duidelijk hoe God tegenover de mensheid stond toen Hij hen schiep? Wat was dat voor houding? Gods houding was rigoureus en serieus en Hij tolereerde geen inmenging van wat voor factoren of omstandigheden of vijandelijke machten ook buiten God. Hieruit kun je nu de houding van God zien toen Hij de mensheid schiep en in Zijn management van de mensheid op dat moment. Wat is Gods houding? Door de leef- en overlevingsomgeving geniet de mensheid zowel van zijn dagelijks voedsel als drank als andere dagelijkse behoeften, kunnen we Gods houding zien in de verantwoordelijkheid die Hij jegens hen heeft sinds Hij ze schiep, evenals Gods vastberadenheid om de mensheid deze keer te redden. Kunnen we de echtheid van God zien door deze dingen? Kunnen we Gods wonderbaarlijkheid zien? Kunnen we Gods onpeilbaarheid zien? Kunnen we Gods almacht zien? God gebruikt eenvoudigweg Zijn almachtige en wijze manieren om de hele mensheid van alles te voorzien, en alle dingen te schenken. Nu we het erover hebben, nu ik zoveel heb verteld, kunnen jullie zeggen dat God de bron van leven is voor alle dingen? (Ja) Dit is zeker. Twijfel je daaraan? (Nee.) Gods voorzienigheid voor alle dingen is voldoende om te laten zien dat God de bron van leven is voor alle dingen, omdat Hij de bron van alles is die alle dingen in staat heeft gesteld tot bestaan, leven, voortbestaan en doorgaan. Buiten God is er geen ander. God voorziet in alle behoeften van alle dingen en alle behoeften van de mensheid, ongeacht of het de meest elementaire leefomgeving van de mensen is, datgene wat mensen dagelijks nodig hebben, of het schenken van de waarheid aan de menselijke geest. Als het gaat om Gods identiteit en Zijn status voor de mensheid, in alle opzichten, is alleen God Zelf de bron van leven voor alle dingen. Is dit juist? (Ja.) Dat wil zeggen dat God de Heerser, Meester en Leverancier is van deze materiële wereld die mensen met hun ogen kunnen zien, en voelen. Is dit voor de mensheid niet Gods identiteit? Dit is helemaal waar. Dus als je vogels in de lucht ziet vliegen, moet je weten dat God dingen heeft gemaakt die kunnen vliegen. Maar er zijn levende dingen die in het water zwemmen en ze overleven ook op verschillende manieren. De bomen en planten die in de bodem leven, ontkiemen in de lente en dragen vrucht en verliezen bladeren in de herfst, en in de winter zijn alle bladeren gevallen en ze doorstaan de winter. Dat is hun manier van overleven. God schiep alle dingen, elk leven heeft een verschillende vorm, verschillende manier van leven, en gebruikt verschillende manieren om zijn kracht en vorm van leven te laten zien. Ongeacht op welke manier, het staat allemaal onder Gods heerschappij. Wat is het doel van God dat Hij regeert over alle verschillende vormen van leven en levende wezens? Is het in het belang van de mensheid zodat ze kunnen overleven? (Ja.) Hij beheert alle levenswetten omwille van de overleving van de mensheid. Dit laat zien hoe belangrijk het voortbestaan van de mensheid voor God is. uit ‘Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees’ Mogelijk vindt u dit ook interessant: [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/videos/God-s-deeds-fill-the-universe.html Prijs de Heer ‘Gods daden vullen de enorme uitgestrektheid van het universum’]